Lazy Rain
by captainsassmerica
Summary: One-Shot: (Stony) Mostly an apology for smashing the hearts of anyone who read With Love, Steve. Tony makes the best of a rainy day. Super short, overly-fluffy in every way possible.


When he woke, it was raining. Tony took his time opening his eyes, enjoying the gentle patter against the window. He'd loved the rain for as long as he could remember. It was refreshing and simple, and it was always well-timed in his life. It served as an indicator of what the day held in store for him. The day he and Pepper had split, the rain meant sadness. Today, it predestined peace. Tugging the comforter closer around him, he sighed softly and flipped to face the ceiling. It was early. Tilting his head, he saw the outline of Steve's tired form breathing softly, illuminated by the minimal light slipping through the window. Even _he_ thought it was too early to be awake.

Tony shut his eyes again, willing himself to fall asleep once more. Twenty minutes came to pass, and he acknowledged defeat, turning back toward Steve and curling in close to him. He nuzzled his way into the crook of the blonde's neck and closed his eyes yet again, this time taking a long, deep breath. He'd never admit that this was where he was happiest. Not out loud, at least. He'd already accepted that fact and put it behind him. He hadn't been prepared to be as happy as he was with Steve; hadn't been prepared for the way he'd fall for him as quickly as he had. Steve had a way of getting under his skin without saying a word. Just having him in the room was distracting enough, but he'd never want it any other way.

Finally accepting that he wasn't going to get anymore rest, Tony was happy to lie quietly next to Steve, waiting for the other to wake. He was humored nearly forty minutes later by a soft hum of contentment, followed by a lazy sniffle. Steve's arm looped lazily over him, and for a moment, he believed that Steve would fall right back to sleep. To his satisfaction, he felt the movement of Steve's jaw pressing softly against his head.

"Morning," Steve mumbled sleepily, smiling into his hair. Tony replied with a pleased noise, refusing to move from his current position. While he was all too tempted to get a better look at the gorgeous, sleepy eyes that were wandering leisurely down his frame, he was entirely too comfortable to be bothered. Instead, it took a trail of ghost-like kisses to get him to open his eyes again, and a light chuckle to get him to move far enough away from Steve to see him. The grin he was met with was blinding in contrast to the light entering the room, and Tony was positive he'd felt dizzy, temporarily. Steve's eyes were bluer than usual, an occurrence which matched the frequency of the rain. Tony was sure he'd been making it up until someone else had commented on it. He'd drawn it down to the fact that the blue atmosphere drew out the color, and it was intoxicatingly breathtaking in ways Tony could never explain.

"Morning," he finally offered, lips twisting into a lazy smile. They had the day off, as far as he was concerned, and he had no intention of letting that free time go to waste. Steve, apparently, had similar plans. It was edging on 6:20, and he still hadn't lifted his head from the pillows for more than five seconds. Steve leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to Tony's lips, then flopped back down, pulling him along.

"What's the plan for the day?" Steve asked, voice still rough from sleep. Tony shrugged, nosing his way along his chest. "No plans. Plans mean busy."

Steve was surprised by the way Tony was behaving, but he allowed it to pass, as he was definitely enjoying this side of him. Tony wasn't affectionate. He wasn't the type to write poems and sing love ballads at your window. He was practical and everything that came along with it. But this morning, he was the definition of a romantic-comedy-boyfriend, and Steve quite nearly asked if something was _wrong_. He knew the question would push Tony away, so instead he chose to appreciate the moment, as the next certainly wasn't scheduled.

The rain droned on steadily, occupying the silence that swept over the room. Tony's head had finally found its place on Steve's chest, and he was nearly being lulled back to sleep by the way Steve's fingers were slipping through his hair. He sighed quietly, flicking his gaze up to Steve's face. "I'm hungry," he stated, causing a loud laugh to erupt from the blonde.

"You really know how to kill a moment, Tony."

"But I am! This is no laughing matter, I'll have you know. I could starve," he returned with a serious expression. He chuckled afterward, nestling back into Steve's chest.

"Well, surely that won't do. Guess I'll have to feed you," Steve replied, doing his best to mask his amusement.

"Waffles. No, pancakes. No, no. No, uh. Yeah, everything. Make everything."

"Tony, I'm not going to make you everything in the kitchen."

"Then make what you want. I just want food. All of it."

"I have want I want," Steve stated plainly, as though he had nothing to be ashamed of. Flipping them with ease, he planted kisses across Tony's face and neck before sitting up with a grin. "Waffles, then?"

Tony nodded appreciatively, pulling Steve down for a final kiss before allowing him to leave the bed. Steve wandered about the room, collecting the clothing strewn about the previous evening. Tony simply watched him, entirely entranced by the smooth curve of his back. Steve had a graceful sense of balance, despite his build, and it was _distracting _in a way Tony had never experienced.

Steve turned his gaze on Tony, flushing lightly, but not protesting to the eyes set on him. "Don't you know it's rude to stare?" he asked playfully, placing their clothes into the hamper.

"It takes at least five minutes to fully appreciate art," Tony replied dryly, resulting in Steve's blush gaining a redder hue. He made an attempt to cover himself modestly when he made his way to the closet, but Tony caught the way his eyes lit up at the compliment.

Clothing was tossed at him, and he finally pushed up from the bed and dressed himself. He waited quietly by the closet door, grabbing Steve as he walked out, and turned to face him, placing another kiss to his lips. Steve's arms quickly found their way around Tony's torso, pulling him closer. Steve pulled back, fighting the urge to lean back in for more. "Breakfast, remember?" Tony whined in protest, eyeing the outfit Steve had picked out.

"I love that shirt on you. That's my favorite shirt, did you know that?"

"Tony."

"It's just a fantastic shirt, I think—"

"Tony."

"You sh—"

"Tony."

"What?"

Steve smiled, pulling him in close and kissing him a final time. "Breakfast."

Sighing, Tony allowed himself to be dragged from the room and to the kitchen, already making plans on ways to spend the rest of the day.


End file.
